Beginning, middle and the end
by prettypixie405
Summary: Ellie James has been living in Tokyo for about three years with Han in the garage. Juggling fixing cars, racing and working can sometimes make you miss the good things in front of you. but is it to late for Han and Ellie? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: hey it's my first fanfiction. Criticism is welcome. In the fanfiction Han is not smuggling/stealing money from Takashi, without further ado I hope you enjoy "beginning,middle and end" .

I was tired and just wanting to sleep when I pulled my car up into the very packed garage. When I got out I did a quick sweep of the room seeing how many people were filling the bottom floor of the garage. Even after living with Han for three years I could never get over the sight of the racers, cars and barley dressed girls that created the underground Tokyo racing Scene. It was like nothing I had ever seen before in the states yes there was a pretty big racing scene but nothing even close to Tokyo.

I grabbed my bag and phone and started heading to the stairs that lead to the upstairs of the garage. As I was half way up the stairs I turned around and looked to the couch in th far corner, as I predicted Han was sat there with two barely dressed girls on either Sid of him. Han with a hand around each of their waist looked me directly in the eye and smiled, I returned the gesture and made my way to my room. I opened the door stepped inside and shut it behind me. I began to strip out of my clothes until I was down to just my underwear and fell face first into my bed.

I lay like that until I heard my door handle moving. I sat up on my elbows and looked at th door waiting for some random drunk person to enter. I was slightly surprised though when had stepped in quickly shutting the door behind him.

"It's just you," I said falling back onto my face

" nice underwear."

"Cheers." I said flipping home the finger and could hear him chuckling at the crude hand gesture. Trust my luck for Han to come into my room the day I chose to wear my dark blue matching bra and underwear set with black lace the day he came into my room.

"As much as I love the free show" he said " why don't you get dressed and come downstairs, You missed the races and I haven't seen you all day."

Han:

At that moment she rolled onto her front and gave me a great view of her breasts without a shirt on. And I must say I was pretty impressed and had to fight hard to stop myself becoming over excited. I found it hard to keep my face neutral as she looked at me with those big green eyes.

"Do I have to? I just got in now."

"Yeah you do. Where were you anyway I was getting worried?"

"Ha! You worried about me , don't believe you. You probably didn't even notice I wasn't there. Too preoccupied with your models to miss me. I bet you only noticed I wasn't there because Twinkie was pestering you."

Trust Ellie to think the worst of me, but I can't be asked to fix her opinion of me now so I might as well let her.

"Someone has to babysit him and I didn't feel like it tonight." I reply " where we're you though?"

" one of the girls was sick so I had to cover her shifts. The boss said he would pay me for the time which means I can start the upgrades on my car next week."

She said with a smile

"I don't know why you still work at that place all you boss does is Lear at you and harass you."

"What like you doing now" she said with a hint of teasing and amusement in her voice

"I'm not learning at you." I said as I started walking to the door looking over my shoulder is Said " are you coming downstairs?"

"Yeah" she said standing up and heading to the door. All I could do is stair for a moment before my brain kicked in.

"Not like that you aren't." I said signalling at her underwear and bra.

"What wrong with it. It's more than what some of those models are wearing."

"I don't want you getting attention from the horny male population of people downstairs" I stated.

She leaned into me and used a husky voice."Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were sounding very jealous" she then began to lean into me and began kissing my neck. I placed an arm around her waist.

"Ellie..." I started only for her to push away from me with a massive smile on her face.

"Fine I'll get changed." She turned her back to me as I opened the door. "But Han." She called, I paused and turned around

"Yeah"

"Your to easy to tease." She said as she un-clasped her bra and dropped it to the floor. I shut the door with a huge smile on my face.


	2. always last to know

chapter 2

I let out a small laugh as Han left the room, he was so easy to mess with it was unbelievable sometimes. even after three years together he still couldn't tell when I was messing around. I headed over to my underwear draw and pulled out a neon pink bra and hooked it up. Walking to my wardrobe I grabbed a pair of my favourite denim shorts and a sheer black skin tight top that showed of my toned stomach. I quickly put them on and grabbed my white converses, as I was about to leave my room and make my way downstairs I decided to let my hair down from the tight bun on the top of my head allowing my long dark locks to fall half way down my back.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was quickly ambushed by Twinkie.

"Hey girl. Where you been at? You said you would be at the races tonight."

"Yeah o know but I had to work a double shift. one of the girls was sick" I said over the loud music pumping out of the speakers Twinkie started to move me more into the room.

"Yeah well you shoulda called and said something. Han kept askin' me where you where at. Wanna drink?"

"Sorry and sure why not."

I began looking around the room for someone else to talk to as Twinkie disappeared into the sea of people at the party. I was looking for Reiko or Earl when I felt a set of arms rap around my waist. The owner of the arms pulled me into their chest and began to kiss the side of my neck. I leaned into the person more, pushing my body tight against the person, not because I let strangers kiss me. No. But because I would always recognise those arms and kisses as belonging to one and only one person. Han.

I spun around so I was face to face with him, but still close.

"Hey" I said smiling up at him.

"Hey right back" he replied leaning his forehead against mine. We stayed like this for a while. Just the two of us, against the world, no one else. That's what Han always said. But just like all good things must come to an end, all intimate moments must be ruined by Twinkie.

"Hey Han, here's your pocky and Takashi wants to talk."

He sighed while I took the packet of pocky and opened it.

"He said it was important." With that Twinkie was swallowed back up by the sea of models, racers and chasers.

"Come on" Han said taking the pocky from my hand and leading me to the office at the back of the garage.

Han pov:

Ellie walked behind me as we entered the room. Takashi was standing by the window and acknowledged our presence with a nod in direction to the chair. We sat a moment in silence before anyone spoke.

" In your absence from Tokyo I wish to know who will be in charge of the garage and insuring that my racers cars will be fixed?"

"Absence from Tokyo? What are you talking about?" Ellie questioned leaning forward in her seat.

"I see. You haven't told her yet. And with you leaving for Rio so soon how unfortunate the news comes from me." Takashi said with mock regret heavenly laced in his voice. I sent daggered looks to Takashi and then turned my attention onto Ellie. She tilted her chin up a bit and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What's he talking about?"

"I'm going to Rio."

"When ?"

"Tomorrow."

"Who else knew?"

"-"

"Who. Else?"

"Twinkie, Earl, Reiko, -,"

WHAT!" Ellie shouted getting up from her chair. "So basically everybody but me, huh, is that what your trying to tell me? Even the models and those racer skanks knew?" She was furious at me I knew for sure but she was turning me on. I was finding it hard to not take her on the desk then and there until she couldn't walk straight.

"Ellie-" I started only to have Takashi cut in.

"Well it was a going away party."

Ellie pov:

That was the final straw. I was out the door. How could he? After all we had been through he couldn't even tell me could he? NO!

I was in my room looking through my bag for my car keys when Han came in.

"Ellie-"

"No. How could you? How could you let me look such a fool in front of Takashi ? How come you didn't tell me?" I was so angry and upset I was near tears.

"Ellie." He began as he walked towards me and spun me in his arms till I was facing him. "A friend called three days ago and needs my help. I didn't tell you because I knew we would argue and I didn't want that."

"But you told Takashi, why? "

"He's my buissness partner and needed to know"

"But I didn't?" I said as tears started forming in the back of my eyes. " Or am I not important enough?"

"Of course you are. Look at me Ellie. You know you are."

"Then why did everyone but me know? Even the racer chasers and models knew." I said as Han pulled me closer and cupped my chin in his hands. Leaning into me with a smirk on his lips he said " If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous -"

"Well its a good thing you do then, isn't it?"

"I guess it is." He said as he leaned in and captured my lips. The kiss was sweat and passionate and made me feel as if I wad floating on cloud nine. When he pulled away for air I began to trail kisses down the side of his face and down his neck.

"You know if you're leaving tomorrow we should make the most of tonight." I whispered seductively in his ear.

"I couldn't agree more" he said as he recaptured my lips.


	3. to spain we go

Ellie pov:

Han Han began to move towards my bed. We reached it with our lips still locked together as he pushed me down onto the bed. His hands began to move freely up and down my body as the kiss became deeper. I could feel his erection pressing against my leg, the sign of his arousal only making me wetter in anticipation. As he began kissing my neck his hands slipped under my shirt, massaging my Breast through my bra.

I couldn't help but lete out a moan of pleasure at his administration. He slipped my shirt off over my head and unhooked my bra releasing my Breast into his waiting hands. I looked him in the face and our eyes met as he lowered his head to my cheats and took a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh God. Han." I moaned as I laced my fingers into his smooth hair and pulled him closer.

"So sensitive today aren't you? Maybe I should make you cum like this. " He mumbled against me as he continued sucking.

Han was what you might call a boob man. And trust me, I should know. He liked his girls to be well equipped in the front. And for that I thank the Lord everyday for gracing me with naturally perky double D's. For a May not be lying on my bed writhing in pleasure from just his lips if not. Even though Han always had models hanging of his arms I could always tell the ones he was interested in, from the ones he wasn't just from looking at their chest.

In a split second I had pushed Han onto his back and was kissing him. I began to unbutton his shirt and pull it of of him, our chests still flushed together allowing me to feel his defined muscles. He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down and began to make quick work of his belt and jeans, ripping them away till he was just in boxers. I kicked of my shoes and dropped my shorts and underwear in one. Crawling back over him on the bed I could feel his eyes watching me like he was about to devour me. I was right within seconds he had me pinned against the bed and was kissing his was down my body. When he reached my thighs he opened my legs and placed himself between them, he began to kiss and lick my lower lips. After a few minutes of his licking I was ready for him to be inside of me.

"Please Han I need more. " I moaned out "I need you inside now."

He slowly inserted a finger inside of me. Then a second one. He began to move them in and out, increasing the speed with each thrust. I was so ready for him that I was already cumming from just his fingers being inside me.

"Please Han I- oh God- I need you inside n-now ah ."

"Your so wet." he said removing his fingers and holding them to my face to prove the point. Moving his hands to his face he liked one of his digit that was wet with my juices. He then moved his hand to my lips and placing a finger into my mouth as he looked me in the eyes. It turned me in so much when Han did things like this. Standing up he removed his underwear revealing to me his well endowed member. He moved over my body so his lips were to my ear and whispered.

" I'm gonna fuck you long and hard till you can't walk straight. And while I'm gone the ache between your legs will remind you of me. And only me. Every time you move."

With that he sunk in to me with one long thrust and stilled for a moment.

"Han" I cried out in pleasure. He began to move with such speed and force I thought I was gonna split in two. I could feel his member throbbing inside me. I was so close to coming again. He leaned his lips against my ear.

"Your. So. Tight." He said punctuation every word with a thrust of his hips. With that he sent me crashing over the edge as I climaxed. I expected him to stop and let me get over my orgasms. But he didn't. Han continued to thrust causing me to organs again and again. All I could do wad cry out as my orgasms came back to back. I knew Han was close when he rested his head in the crook of my neck. Within moment he was spilling himself inside of me.

He began to kiss me, it took a while for me to kiss back in my dazed state. The kiss was sweat which wasn't something Han and I did a lot of. He was still inside me and I could feel him getting harder as we kissed.

"Already?" I asked slightly amused.

"Round two." He said with a grin on his face.

With that we started round two of five.

Han pov:

I rolled over so that Ellie was on top of me and pulled her blanket over us. We lay like that for a while, her head on my chest. Within minutes she was asleep, she looked exhausted and I couldn't help but smile at the idea that I had something to do with it.

I spent the night with Ellie in her room watching her as she slept. It was strange to see her so fragile looking amongst her pillows and blankets on her bed. I knew she was upset about me going to Rio but Dom needed me for whatever reason. I just hope Ellie understands. My flight wasn't till four in the afternoon but I still had a couple thing to do before I left. The top of my list being to talk to Ellie.

The next day I woke to find Ellie wide awake with her head resting on a pillow.

"Morning. " she said in a husky voice.

"Morning to you to." I said as I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ellie we need to talk."

"About what ?"

"While I'm gone your in charge of the garage."

"No shit, really?" She said sarcastically "You didn't have to tell me that, it's common knowledge you know. When your out of town I'm in charge. God know you weren't gonna let Twinkie run this place now. "

" I just wanted to make sure you knew." I smirked

"Where are you going anyway ?"

"Rio"

"What! You get to go on fucking holiday while I'm stuck fucking babysitting everyone else."

"Its not a holi-"

"No fucking way. You can book me a ticket right now, I'll get the laptop." She said as she stood up. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my lap.

"Its really not a holiday. A friend called me, he needs my help." I said trying not to laugh at the little pout she had on her lips.

" I wish my friends called me off to exotic places when they needed help. The most exotic I got was a strip club when Twinkie was to drunk to get home." She stated.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked curious

" Well I've always wanted to go Spain. You know really experience the culture the heat, the food the sex on the beach."

"I'm not sure the last one has anything to do with the culture." I said smiling at her idea of Spanish culture.

"Maybe not but it would be fun."

"Ok let's go when I get back."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I nodded

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet."

Authors notes.

Hey guys I hope to hike it. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm also looking for someone to edit my work. If your interested let me know in the reviews, thanks. :)


	4. introductions, first impressions

Introductions, first impressions.

3 months later

A phone call, that was all I was looking for. One stupid phone call that wouldn't be for someone else, cut out or have a deadline before I even got the stupid words hello out. Was that really to much to ask for? He'd been gone for three months and I hadn't heard a single word from him. Although that hadn't been a problem for Twinkie, Earl or Reiko, seeing as he called Twinkie an hour ago to say he was nearly home. No apparently it wasn't too much trouble for him to check in with them every week. Just hassle to check in with me his... His...?

I don't even know what I am to him. I guess we never really defined it before, talked or thought about it. I mean we work and hang out together, joke, hug, kiss and even have sex. Does that make me his girlfriend? Or am I just assuming things, if we were boyfriend and girlfriend I would know. I know I'm not just another notch on his bed post, even if we weren't exclusive neither of us slept around. We might have flirted with others but nothing more. But just because we don't sleep with other people doesn't mean we're in a relationship.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice Twinkie as he cam running into my room.

"He's here." Twinkie said with the same amount of enthusiasm a child has at the idea of Easter and Christmas.

He was so excited he was practically bouncing on his feet. I had to resist the erg to run outside to see if he was really back.

" Ellie come on. Move yourself girl, don't just stand there looking at me. " Twinkie said as he left the room.

"Here goes nothing. " I muttered to myself as I left the room and began to walk down stairs the the garage.

There he was coming out of his Mazda RX-7. Our eyes locked together for a moment and all I could do was stare back. It wasn't until I saw another car and a bike pull up beside him that my brain started to work again. The driver of the other car was a tall, bold headed muscular man. Wearing a white top that left me in no denial that he worked out. It wasn't till I looked liver to the driver of the bike, who had a very feminine body, did I begin to feel the first pang of jealousy. The person in question removed there helmet and my heart plummeted. It was obvious to me that she was the reason he hadn't called. I mean she was beautiful and could easily be a model, the fact that he brought her back to Tokyo with him was a dead giveaway that whatever he and I might have had was not as special as I thought.

When my eyes went back to Han he began to walk towards me, within seconds he was in front of me. He tilted by chin up so I was looking him in the eyes and then kissed me. At that moment the last straw snapped. First he left me for three months with hardly a word, the he comes back with Mr muscle and miss I'm gonna rape you with my eyes. And now he's kissing me, hell to the no. I pushed away from him and slapped him straight across the face.

"Ellie. What the-" Han started before I cut him off

"Where the hell have you been? Huh? Why have you been gone for nearly three months?" I yelled waiting for his reply. "Or maybe you should tell me why the bloody hell you can't pick up a dam phone. Sorry correction, why you can pick up the phone to everyone but me."

"I told you a friend needed help I didn't know I'd be gone for this long." He tried to defend. Then Mr muscle spoke up, "listen it wasn't Hans fault I'm the one who called him out to Rio. "

"Shouldn't have said that. " Twinkie whispered. I looked to Mr muscle "Are you his maker? Puppeteer or brain? No!" Looking back at Han " you should of called. " with that I left the garage and went to my room.


	5. forgetful much

Han pov

"Damn Han, you messed up big time." Twinkie said as he patted my shoulder.

"How she been Twinkie ?" I asked

"Honestly? Not great, Takashi been here a lot too. "

"What for?"

"You'd have to ask Ellie. Once a week he comes round, they go into the office and an hour later he leaves. Anyway I got some cars to fix. " Twinkie said as he left.

"Is that how every girl in Tokyo is gonna be welcoming you back?" Dom asked with a smirk on his face, as moving away from his car and looking around more. I shook my head and chuckled in reply, "No just her."

"Who is she?" Asked Gisele on my left.

"That is Ellie James. One of the finest mechanics and, if you can get here behind the wheel, racers. " I replied.

"Han, why don't you show me around?" Gisele said as she began walking towards me.

"How about tomorrow, I'll take you to my favourite place. But right now I'm gonna check on Ellie."

Ellie pov

How dare he! Who does he think he is, gone for three months and I don't even get a hi. But then that's Han for you. Always has been. Only ever caring about himself and always, always getting distracted by pretty girls.

And me always stuck standing there, like a fool. And for what? A guy who obviously doesn't think of you the way you think of him. I doubt he would even remember what tomorrow is.

Han pov

"Ellie" I said as I knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Go .Away."

"Come on open the door."

"Just go away and find someone else to bother. Try Earl."

"Ellie!" I was getting frustrated.

"What!" She yelled through the door.

"Open the door we need to talk." I could hear the door unlock from the other side.

"We need to talk now, when it suits you. When you need something. Well guess what? I don't care what you have to say right now and I don't know when I will." She said walking past me to the garage.

Ellie pov

I saw Twinkie, Earl and Reiko all standing around a car.

"Listen up." I said addressing all of them. "None of you are to say anything to Han about tomorrow. Are we clear? "

They replied in a chorus of yes.

"I'm going out I'll be back later." I said moving to my car. I didn't stick around to listen to the questions they were asking, I just got in and drove.

Next day. 9:00 am

My car pulled into the garage. I got out and made my way inside to the kitchen. There sat at the table was Han. "Where were you last night I was worried?"

"Clearing my head." I replied looking him square in the eyes.

"Where did you stay?"

"With some friends."

"Get dressed." Han said, I turned to head to my room with a smile on my face. He remembered. "Your opening up. I'm going out today with Gisele."

With those words my heart shattered. He didn't remember. I drew in a breath to steady my voice, "Where you going ?"

"I'm teaching her to drift on the mountains. "

And with that he not only shattered but demolished my heart. All I could do was head to the garage to open up. Half an hour later they left .

Dom pov

I was helping Ellie in the garage with some cars. I had to say I was surprised I hadn't met a girl this good with cars since Letty. But Ellie had skill. We had got to talkin and I could see why Han had her work in for him, she was a cool person but I could tell something was playing on her mind.

"What's got you with that look on your face?" I asked

"How Long have you know Han for?" She asked me.

"A long time. Why?"

" I've known him for three years. I thought we were close and now he's just proven that a pretty face beats friendship. "

I was about to answer her when a car pulled up in the garage and a tall Japanese man got out of a car with a box in his hand. Ellie was walking towards him.

"Takashi." She said, looking back at me "Dom this is Takashi. Takashi this is Dom." I nodded my head at him and got back to work.

"Where's Han I heard he's back?"

"He's not here."

"Really? I find it hard to believe he would leave you alone on your birthday." Takashi said handing Ellie the box. At that moment it all clicked in my head what Ellie was upset about and what she meant earlier.

"Yeah well you can search the whole place and he still won't be here. So what do you want."

"Your sister wants to celebrate with you." He replied.

"Well I'm sorry to say you'll have to tell Neele that I'm not in the mood to celebrate."

"When do you finish?"

"Takashi what part of I don't want to celebrate do you find hard to-"

"When?"

"One hour" she replied.

"Your sister and I will see you then." He said getting into his car.

Once he was gone Ellie put the box on the work bench and moved back to the car.

"So how old is the birthday girl?" I said not looking at her.

"Twenty-four. And don't say anything to Han." She said leaving the garage.

Han pov

Gisele and I had fun on the mountain and I had to admit she was good at drifting. By the time we got back it was was about seven. The garage was empty except for Twinkie, Earl and Reiko. I walked over to them as Gisele went to her bike. As I was walking over I saw a large wrapped box on the work bench.

"What's in the box?"

"So it's not from you?" Earl asked

"No."

Dom walk in and answered the question we were all thinking. "Some guy called Takashi gave it to Ellie."

"Takashi, you kidin me?" Said Twinkie. "That's just great."

"Why was he here?" I asked.

"Ellie said not to tell you." Dom said.

"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" I asked "where is Ellie?"

"With Takashi." Dom said

" How can you not know why Takashi gave Ellie a present." Said Twinkie.

I stopped as I heard a car pull up outside the garage and a set of car doors open, followed by a set of high heals walking towards the garage.

Ellie pov

As I walked into the garage all eyes were on me.

"What's going on ?"

"Why don't you tell me. What's this?" Han asked pointing at the present on the work bench.

"If you don't know." I said with a shrug walking to the bench and picking up the present.

"Why is everyone saying that? Someone just tell me."

"What's the date?"

"Twenty-seventh of June" he replied calmly.

"You know it's funny how I still know your birthday. April fourteenth." I said.


	6. when your heart breaks

**Hey I just read over my story and realised there were a load of mistakes. Sorry about that, I've gone back over it and fixed them. **

When your heart breaks

Ellie pov

"Ellie I -" Han started.

"Save it, I have a race to get ready for." I said as I headed for the stairs. Once in my room I kicked of my shoes and placed the box on my bed. I picked it up and gave it a shake to see if I could identify the gift. After a minute of this I realised it was useless and opened it revealing a black box. I removed the lid and was surprised to find a leather cream coloured bag. I picked it up out of the box, only to be surprised by the weight of it. Unzipping it I was surprised by what I found inside, Sun block, a small white towl, a sunglasses case and a card that read:

_To my baby sis_

_Happy twenty-fourth, I know it's gonna be great. You work like a slave at that garage so I thought you could do with a dream trip to Spain._

_Love your big sis._

_P.s. you can't say no, I've payed for everything in advance so just say thank you_.

I turned around as I heard my door opening, it was Han. Not wanting to talk to him I turned back around. "What do you want?" I said trying to keep my voice steady, not wanting to reveal how upset I was.

"Ellie I'm sorry I didn't mean to forget it's just lots has been going on and I -"

"Really? You had a lot going on? Well what about th rest of use, you left and I had to take over. You come back, no apology no nothing. An you expect me to be happy?" I said now in full fury.

" I know your upset I forgot your birthday but -"

"For God sake Han it not about my birthday. I couldn't care less about it. It's about you just leaving me. " I said completely amazed at the fact he thought we were arguing purely over something as petty as my birthday.

"If it's about me going to Rio then the conversation is over Ellie. I'm not going to apologies for being there for a friend." He replied in a level voice trying to disguise his anger.

"That's just it though. Dom is your friend of course you would go. But you didn't tell me until the day before. And while you were gone I couldn't help but notice you told everyone but me. How do you think it made me feel?"

"-"

"Cheap, worthless. Like I meant nothing." I said moving to stand in front of him. " And today, you were so busy with Gisele you couldn't even remember my birthday. I don't even know what I mean to you anymore because apparently being a pretty brunette qualifies you to be my replacement."

"Ellie it's not like that-"

"No Han! I need to say this to you now before I let you talk me down. What do I mean to you?"

Dom pov

"What's the deal with Ellie and Han?" I asked.

"It's complicated" said Earl befor Twinkie butted in.

"Well it's a bit like this, see Ellie and Han have been in a relationship for the past two years. They flirt with other people at races and parties and stuff but don't confuse it for them cheating. They ONLY sleep with each other, they don't cheat and fool around with others." Twinkie said directing the last part to Gisele who was still by her bike.

"So you all new it was her birthday?"

"Yeah" they replied

"She didn't want us to remind Han." Said Reiko.

"Why not?"

"Not sure. But I can tell you she isn't upset because he didn't say happy birthday." She replied.

"Why then?"

"When you get to know Han and Ellie the way we do you'll understand that they have special things that they do on there own. Only them. Like on there birthdays they drive up to the mountain, they drift and hang out for most of the day." Earl replied.

"But not this year. " Said Twinkie.

Ellie pov

"You know what you mean to me Ellie." Han said cupping my face in his hands.

"Do I?" I asked moving out of his grasp. "Cause I'm not sure anymore, we never talk about it. We have never defined ourselves and what we have. "

He looks at me a saying nothing. "Well? Am I your girlfriend, lover, a hook up, your friend with benefits? What am I to you?"


	7. cold turkey

Ellie pov

I waited for what seemed like hours for his reply, until I couldn't wait any longer.

" I have to get ready." I said walking to the door and holding it open. He made his way to it without protest. And I knew that his lack of answers or protest meant bad things. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind I got ready for the races.

Xxxxxxx

After the races.

Xxxxxxx

Han pov

Everyone was back at the garage partying and drinking, when Gisele came up to me.

"Han can I talk to you?" She said over the music.

"Sure what do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"Can we talk in private ?"

"Sure. Let's go to the office."

We headed to the office at the back of the garage.

I shut the door behind me and went to lean on the desk."what do you want to talk about ?"

She began to move towards me until she was standing in front of me.

"Han I've been thinking about staying in Japan. And I was wondering if you would if you would let me stay here for a bit?"

"Sure you can." I said. There was a bit of an awkward silence while I waited for her to say something more.

"It's just I'm not sure your girlfriend would like it, don't you think you should ask her before you say yes. " she asked sounding a bit nervous.

"She'll be fine with it."

"Thank you." She said as she hugged me.

As we stepped outside of the office this music seemed even louder. I looked around for Ellie not seeing her with Twinkie, Earl or Reiko. I was about to give up when I finally spotted her Sat by the bar with a half empty bottle in her hand. I walked over and took the empty stool next to her.

"What we drinking?" I said taking the bottle from her. I waited for her reply hoping that some of the anger from earlier had disappeared.

"Not sure. " she said back, still not looking at me.

"Ellie about earlier, I-"

"Just- just please don't."

"No Ellie listen to me. Your important to me. Your the most important thing to me and I love-"

"Han" she pleaded as she finally looked at me. But she wasn't smiling or even remotely happy, no instead she had tears coming down her face. "Please don't say it, especially if you don't mean it."

"Ellie I love you." I said taking her hand.

"But it doesn't change a thing. Not really and you know it Han."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay her, with you. I'm leaving, I have to, just for a bit so that I can think about things."

"When?" I asked completely shocked at the direction our conversation had taken.

"The day after tomorrow." She whispered

She got up and left me sitting there on the stool.

Xxxxxxx

14 days later

Xxxxxxx

She had been gone for two weeks and was finally coming back home. I realised Norwich she really ment to me the moment she told me she was going. She hadn't called once while she was gone, she said she needed space. She didn't want me to get her from the airport she said she would get a cab. When I tried to argue with her about it she just told me it was her decision not mine. So all I could do was sit around and wait for her to get back.

Ellie pov

Spain was hot if my tan was anything to go by. My sister had booked me into on of those holiday resorts full of hot young people looking for a good time. And I was to. Or at least I thought I was. Maybe it was just that after experiencing partying in Tokyo nothing really compared. Or maybe it's because after being surrounded by hot young people for the last three years has made me immune to their charm. Actually scratch the last one. I'm surrounded by Han most days and I'm still not immune to him.

Who am I kidding. It wasn't the atmosphere or the people. It was just the one person. Han. H was the reason I couldn't hook up with some random person. The reason that I didn't feel like partying. The holiday had just made me realise just how much I wanted to be with him. He was my drug. My weakness, but he had hurt me so much. If he was my drug then maybe, just maybe it was time to go cold turkey. Kick the habit. Go to rehab.


	8. Bull in a china shop

Bull in a china shop.

Guys I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Really and truly there is no excuse for it, all I can say is sorry and thank you for the reviews and support. I promise I will try to be way more frequent with posting chapters.

Ellie pov:

As the Taxi got closer to home- I mean the garage , I couldn't help but feel like I was playing poker with my life. I had one of two options: a, bluff my way out of the awkward patch that mine and Han's relationship had found itself in or b, lay my cards on the table and hope I have a winning hand. Or hope that if I don't Han still sticks around, instead of cashing in his chips walking out and leaving me behind. I know I left him but he left first. At least I had the decency to tell him when I was coming back.

I was so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice the garage in front of me until the driver turned around and asked if I wanted help with my bags. After I paid him it hit me, the garage was completely empty, except for the cars getting fixed. I carried my bags with me upstairs to my room, I was reaching into my bag for the key to my door, which I put a lock on after Twinkie walked in on me and Han, when I realised the lock was gone and the door was ajar.

What the hell, I thought as I pushed the door open and walked in. I expected to find my room the way I had left it. Not with the door half open and all of my stuff gone. What the hell is going on around her I thought? All my clothes were gone from the draws and cupboard. The bed had been changed and was now covered in a white bedspread instead of the blue one I had put on it, there were clothes (that did not belong to me) all over the floor, a wet towel and five, no six empty bottles on the floor.

I left my room taking my handbag with me a rummaging in it for my phone; somebody had some serious explaining to do. I was scrolling through my contacts when I found Han's number and called him. The phone started ringing as I was making my way downstairs, I was heading back out towards the garage when I saw them. All piled up, one on top of the other, big boxes with my name on them. I pressed the end button on the call and went to inspect the content of the boxes; surely they weren't the missing clothes and things from my room. Right?

Wrong. They were.

Then it really hit me, the meaning behind the boxes, he was kicking me out. That was why the place was empty, he knew I would be home today and was too much of coward to tell me to my face that he wanted me gone. So he boxed up my room, put the boxes by the door and emptied out the place so that when got here I would see them and know he wanted me to get the hell out before he got home.

Han pov

We had gone out drifting on the mountains for the day, although I really just wanted to stay home and wait for Ellie to get home so we could talk. But Gisele had begged me to take her drifting, promising it would take my mind of Ellie for a bit. We had been out for nearly the whole day, it was getting dark when we decided to head back. Gisele was sitting in the passenger seat of my car when we pulled up to the garage. I tried to hide my disappointment at Ellie not being there to greet us, but I suspected she would be inside. As I walked in to the house I could hear noise coming from the kitchen and began walking in there although I was not prepared for the sight that I found.

Ellie was sitting in the kitchen counter with and empty bottle of vodka next to her and a smashed shot glass on the flaw.

"Ellie what's going on? When did you get back? Why didn't you call?" I asked her all at once.

" Why? Did I upset your plans, was I meant to be gone by now so you could forget all about me?" she slurred uncrossing her legs and making to get up.

"How much have you drunk?" I said as I began to move a bit closer to her trying to help her get of the counter top.

" Oh fuck off. Like you care anyway-"

"Ellie what's gotten into-"

"Get the fuck off me I don't need your help I can function fine without you. I don't need you." She started yelling as she stumbled on her feet. "The only reason I'm still here is so you understand this. You can't kick me out because I'm leaving."

"Kick you out? What the hell are you talking about?" I knew she was drunk but she was making no sense at all, even when she gets drunk she is normally still able to have a conversation.

Ellie pov

Trust him to deny it all now and act innocent. But I know the truth. "OH, PLEASE! I'm not that stupid I know what you were planning. With those stupid boxes and your new whore. Well guess what. I hope you're fucking miserable together Han. I HOPE she rips out your heart and tears it to little pieces like you did mine."

"Ellie what the hell are you talking about, your drunk go sleep it off and we'll talk in the morning." Han said as he grabbed my arm trying to lead me out of the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't." I said shaking out of his grip, I reached for my bag and pulled out my car keys. " I am finished with you. Finished. Now excuse me I am going." I pushed past him out of the kitchen, I was headed for the garage when he grabbed me again, this time around my waist spinning me around to face him.

" You are not driving your drunk."

" I am not drunk and you are not the boss of me. In fact you're not my boss because I quit! So there you don't have any-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. He had me half way up the stairs when Twinkie and Earl came out to see what was going on.

"HELP ME!" I screamed at them. Twinkie took a step forwards when Earl put his hand on his shoulder and told him to leave me and Han alone to deal with our problem.

Han pov

What the hell was wrong with her? She was acting crazy, did she really think she could drive that drunk? And what the hell was she talking about when she said she was done?

I took her up to my room and dropped her on the bed. I was walking to the door when she came started climbing off the bed towards me.

"Ellie just stay her and sleep of the alcohol." I said stepping towards her.

"You're telling _me_ what's _best_ for me now? You don't have a clue." She said stepping towards me."

"Go to sleep." I said as I left the room and locked the door behind me. As I was halfway down the hall I could her banging on the door, I was about to turn around and let her out when the banging stopped and I could hear crying.

Ellie pov

Right now I hated him, acting like he knew best, what a joke. I could feel something wet running down my face and began to wonder when I had started to cry?

I didn't have long to think about it however as I soon found myself starting to feel sick. I considered throwing up on his floor but then I knew he would make me clean it up later and wasn't too sure when he would unlock the door meaning I would have to smell vomit until he came back. I quickly got up and bolted for the toilet in his bathroom and spewed my gut up. After a few minutes I stepped out of the bathroom and realised that I was actually quit tired. Suddenly not everything about Han was so bad as his bed was starting to look _very_ comfortable. I took off my shoes and lay down on his bed.

I pulled one of his cushions close to me and breathed in his scent from the pillow as sleep quickly took over me.

Han pov

I crept back into the room two hours later to find her fast asleep in my bed. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the bed behind her. I pulled her close to me and rested my chin on her head, how I had missed her. She shifted in her sleep and let out a small sigh as she mumbled my name. In that second my heart caught in my chest and I knew that I couldn't let her go. I had to try and make her see that I wanted to be with her. I knew I had to get to the bottom of her outburst form earlier if I had any chance of making her see how much I cared.


	9. Snakes and revelations

Snakes and revelations

I have decided to try and update my story every two weeks to allow me some time to write it and also to allow me to give you guys a good chapter that I have spent time writing.

Han pov

I woke up early and lay in bed for a little bit looking at Ellie before I decided to get up and make some breakfast, as a hungry hung over Ellie was much, _much_ worse than an angry drunk Ellie. I untangled myself from the blankets, I grabbed a pair of trousers and headed into the bathroom grabbing two pain killers and putting them on the bedside table. I knew Ellie didn't like to take them with water, so I didn't bother getting any for her.

I left the bedroom and headed downstairs into the kitchen. I couldn't get my conversation with Ellie the night before out of my head. Yeah she was drunk but she gets drunk a lot and still had full blown conversations with people about things. Like last month when I asked her to open the garage in the morning when we were at the after race party. She had drunk half a bottle of vodka but had still managed to negotiate the afternoon off and a late start the following Saturday. Because of that there was no doubt in my mind that Ellie knew what she was saying and was angry for a reason, yet the reason she was angry was completely unknown to me.

I reached into the fridge and removed a packet of bacon and a box of eggs, I pulled out a pan and put it on the heat, as I was about to put the bacon on the pan I realised that I wasn't alone in the kitchen. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of Gisele standing in the kitchen in a crop top and booty shorts. She smiled and walked towards me wrapping her arms around me and giving me a hug.

"Morning" I said trying to untangle myself from Gisele who seemed persistent to keep me in her embrace.

"Morning Han." She said back smiling at me in a seductive way. "I've been thinking that maybe me and you could-"

I cut her off before she could finish her sentence, not liking the way that Gisele had been acting around me lately. She was becoming very affectionate lately, hugging and touching me whenever she could.

"I don't really feel like doing much today, Ellie just back and I really just want to spend some time with her." I had finally managed to get out of Gisele's grip and was now back to the pan and cooking the bacon.

"Oh." She said sounding somewhat deflated, "What are you planning to do?"

"Talk, move her boxes into my room and then probably go to the races." I shrugged out focusing more on the food I was cooking than Gisele. I think she noticed as she once again rapped her arms around me as she looked at the pan.

"So what's for breakfast today?"

"well-" I had been so focused on what I was doing that I didn't notice someone else enter the kitchen.

Ellie pov

I had been watching Han and Gisele in the kitchen for a while now through the gap between the door and the frame since Gisele went to hug him. I felt like such an idiot at first I was jealous at the way she was touching him, like I used to. But then I notices he wasn't touching her back or even talking to her the way he did me. No he was talking to her the same way he used to talk to those racer chasers who had out stayed their welcome after their one night stands with him. But the thing that made me feel like more of an idiot was the explanation for my things being boxed up and out of my room.

Han has said he wanted to move my things into his room; he wanted me and him to become more exclusive by sharing the same room. I felt so stupid for the way I had acted yesterday, yelling and shouting at him like a crazy person. However that being said if Gisele was now sleeping in my room then that meant she must have known that Han wanted me to move into his room, which would mean she knew about the two of us. That being said then why was the bitch hanging all over my man like a snake on a branch? Either way Han was beginning to look uncomfortable and my stomach was starting to get hungry.

"Damn it I'm hungry. " I said walking in and opening up some cupboard doors, "Like really hungry." I stated as I grabbed a bag of gummy worms, opening t the packet and eating them.

"Han" I called as I walked to over to him and sat on the counter top nearest to him, "What's for breakfast?"

"bacon and egg, that's you hang over remedy." He walked over to me until he was standing in between my legs, he stood there looking at me for a moment waiting for me to feed him some of the sweets in my hand.

I slowly reached into the bag and pulled one out, as it was halfway to his moth I stopped and leaned forward to him, "Can we have pancakes and bacon instead?"

"We're out of flower." He replied leaning forward to take the sweet in his mouth, just as it was about to touch his lips it made a b line straight into mine.

"Well then I guess you can't have any sweets." I stated with the biggest grin on my face. Feeling some sympathy for him I raised the bag toward him letting him take a gummy worm.

"Isn't it a bit early to be eating sweets?" asked Gisele who had been forgotten by both Han and me.

"NO." I stated sharply. Feeling the tension in the room Han spoke up.

"Bacons nearly ready, Gisele why don't you crack the eggs and Ellie why don't you go wake up the others."

"Ok, I go wake up the others." I replied as I left the room. There was something about Gisele that I didn't trust at all.


End file.
